hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Stabilization
'''Stabilization '''is a 3-chapter story focusing on Petalite and the Elementals. Summary "After Petalite is forcefully taken out of her old life, she has to adjust to her new life and all its consequences. Even if it is not exactly pleasing, it's all she has left." Plot Chapter 1: Arrival Petalite is working on a colony with other Petalites, until suddenly, a spaceship lands, and two Gems (Chromite and Albite) leave, and end up announcing that they want to capture the Petalites and take them to their mother ship. Before the Petalites can escape, Chromite summons a double axe and destroys the warp pad, making chaos spread, and the Petalites start running and hiding everywhere. Petalite hides behind a boulder along with others while Chromite and Albite continue their search outside. Peeking out, Petalite sees Chromite shattering a Petalite. In their hideout, the Commander and another Petalite start arguing loudly, which leads to Chromite finding them and poofing them all. The scene cuts to when Petalite reforms, and she tries to run away but notices Chromite in the room. She then realizes she is in a room full of bubbles, and Chromite explains that she is in the Elementals' base where they use gemstones to power their creations, terrifying Petalite, who is then taken to the prison and put in a cell. After some hours, Iolite's Pearl frees Petalite and takes her to see Iolite, who says that Petalite will have to go through an Evaluation to see if she can be a member of their group, which she accepts. Chapter 2: Development In a room, Chromite is keeping one of the Petalites from the colony she invaded earlier and abusing her. Albite arrives, and after expressing her disapproval, tells Chromite that she will need to come and help with an Evaluation, and they leave. After a break, Albite is taking Petalite to the location where her last test will be, and waits outside. Petalite comes inside the room and is scared by the realization that she will have to fight Chromite by herself. In the end, Petalite makes a pile of boxes fall over Chromite, knocking her down and winning the fight. Albite takes her back to Iolite's room, and after she is approved, takes her for a tour around the ship. After that, they go to Petalite's personal room, where she feels happy to have what she thinks she deserves. Chapter 3: Interactions Petalite, now with the Elementals' outfit, gets bored of staying in her room so long and decides to go out. Chromite finds her outside and intimidates her into following her so the two of them can talk, but after teasing her, concludes she is too boring and sends her away. Petalite goes to one of the common rooms and sees two guards with a Gem, Copal, and is told that since she refuses to take the test, she will be used as a power source. Petalite feels guilty and decides to save Copal's life by suggesting she should become her assistant. Albite also agrees, and Petalite announces she'll take Copal to her room.